1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a modular delivery system for the delivery of objects to at least one end position using a rail system such as is known generically from U.S. Pat. No. 6,308,818 B1, the entire disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein.
2. Discussion of Background Information
Delivery systems are known, for example, for use in the production, assembly or packaging of products or in the warehousing of objects such as, e.g., tools, consumables or merchandise.
It is particularly convenient when the delivery system is formed modularly so that the delivery system can be easily adapted to different local conditions, workload capacities and other varied requirements.
A modular delivery system which includes at least one guide rail and trolleys which are movable along the guide rail is known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,308,818 B1. Each trolley is deliverable to at least one delivery position of the guide rail. Proceeding from the delivery position, the entire trolley is deliverable to a work place (hereinafter referred to as end position) in that it is removed from the guide rail and transported via a delivery station to the end position. At the end position, the objects to be transported can be loaded on the trolley or transported objects can be unloaded from the trolley. The modular delivery system is adapted to diverse spatial conditions by means of standardized, modularly disposable guide rail sections, shunts and curves. The trolley is driven by a system of wheels which are drivable in a controlled manner and are integrated in one of the guide rails.
The described delivery system is disadvantageous in that a trolley must remain at the end position during loading and unloading and is not available for other purposes. The modular delivery system disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,308,818 B1 is also not suitable for transporting or delivering cooled, especially deep-frozen, samples, e.g., for medical purposes, because there is no assurance that the cold chain will be maintained.
It is the object of the invention to suggest a modular delivery system which has improved flexibility over the prior art with respect to the availability of the trolleys and can deliver a wider assortment of objects.